A Bouquet of Jonquil and Snapdragon
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Ruri has started dating. Kohaku and the village are not elated in her choice of partner.


_This is what happens when someone who adamantly doesn't write romance...writes romance._

_Dr. Stone is taking over my life...I'm even breaking my own writing rules!_

* * *

While it doesn't take long for the news to pass through the village, Kohaku is the first to learn of it.

She first realises something is up when she walks into the Priestess hut, to see Ruri struggling with her hair. It's been looped and twisted round in an intentionally ornate pattern, but it's clear she's messed up halfway along, and made it something of a mess.

"Oh, Kohaku, perfect timing," Ruri says, looking up with a smile. "Can you help me with this? Nikki showed me how to finish it, but I think I missed a step. Did you bring me that clasp Yuzuriha made?"

Kohaku grins and holds up the beautifully crocheted butterfly. "Of course. But how about I help you fix up what it's going to be hanging on? Nikki showed me too – waterfall braid, right?"

Ruri sags in relief, and turns around to let Kohaku untangle the lower end.

"So what made you decide to change hairstyles?" she asks, hands slipping through the silky gold strands. Ruri makes a non-committal hum.

"Well, ever since Senku united the village with both kingdoms, I've been learning so much about the world before," she says. "I wanted to try new things. I thought this would be good for today. Nikki was telling me a girl should always look her best for a first date."

Kohaku was just about to finish off the braid, hand reaching for the end with the butterfly in hand, when she freezes in place.

"Date?" Kohaku repeats. "As in the old fashioned courting thing they've spoken about?"

In the village, courting wasn't really something that people spent too much time on. There were so few people – you generally went with whoever could provide. The Priestess married the strongest, and the other villages were generally married within a week or so of deciding they were a good match. The term boyfriend and girlfriend was not given lightly.

Then Senku and the Kingdom of Science walked into their lives. Kohaku had only heard the bare bones of it, but it was completely alien to her. The notion that you could spend months, years, just...spending time with someone? Going out on trips, eating together, learning every little details...with no guarantee that you'd stay together? With marriage nothing but a possibility rather than inevitable? A huge celebrated event rather than stepping stone of life?

Well, once they'd learned that, Senku's rather glib 'divorce' after the grand bout made so much more sense.

"Oh, um, yes...I have a date," Ruri admits with a light blush. Kohaku brushes off the shock, before finishing the braid with a flourish, tying the butterfly into place.

"That's amazing, congratulations," she says, and genuinely means it. "I can't believe Chrome finally confessed and didn't tell me."

Though it's not surprising that it would take a modern concept to get the former sorcerer to make a move.

Ruri's smile falters.

"Actually…it's not with Chrome."

Kohaku's grin vanishes.

"It's...not?" she asks. "Then, who-"

Who in the whole of Ishigami Village would dare have the balls to ask out Ruri? The entire village are essentially taking bets on when Ruri and Chrome would get together. Who would even dare-

There's a light knock on the entrance, and the sisters both turn. Ruri smiles at the visitor, while Kohaku's jaw drops.

"I hope I'm not too early," Gen says, walking inside, his arms filled with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, not at all," Ruri says, walking past her frozen sister. "You're right on time."

Her face lights up at the brightly coloured flowers wrapped in blue-dyed paper. "Are these for me? They're beautiful"

"Fitting for their owner, I would say," Gen says, handing the bouquet over. He's swapped his purple and orange ensemble for a warm yellow robe and a shorter blue jacket. "Red roses, white camellia and snapdragon."

"How on earth did you find such beautiful flowers?"

"Oh come now Ruri, are you really surprised?" Gen chuckles. "Although I really should start considering putting together a proper flower garden. Then I could save the time gathering and spend more time with you."

Ruri blushes, and sets the plants down on a table.

"Then where would you take me today?" she says. "You promised to show me the best place for unique flowers."

Gen smiles, and bends his arm, which Ruri happily grabs and leans into his side.

"I'll see you later Kohaku," Ruri says, turning her head as they walk towards the door.

"Much, much later," Gen calls. Kohaku can only watch them go, frozen to the spot. The couple are already over the bridge, when her voice finally returns.

"HIM?"

* * *

She almost hopes it was a hallucination, but as she walks through the village, all anyone can talk about is the Priestess on the arm of the Senku's left hand. As such, by the time she reaches the science lab, she's so furious, both Senku and Chrome immediately cower when she arrives.

"Chrome!"

"Oh great, she's mad at you," Senku sighs, standing up from behind the table – only to flinch back when Kohaku points a finger in his direction.

"Oh I'll get to you, Senku!" Kohaku growls. "But right now I have to deal with this moron!"

Chrome squeaks as Kohaku yanks the front of his robe.

"You need to get off your ass, Chrome!" Kohaku screams in his face. "Get your head out of the rocks and start acting!"

"What are you talking about?" Chrome yells right back, suddenly discovering his spine and yanking himself free.

"Ruri, Chrome," Kohaku snaps. "You need to finally confess to Ruri or you'll lose your chance for good."

Chrome rolls his eyes and turns back to the table, picking up the beaker he'd been using earlier. There's some clear liquid in it and he swirls it around with focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters. "Me and Ruri, that's not a thing. We all know that."

Senku however, is frowning, and puts down his own vial.

"What exactly is going on?"

He immediately regrets reminding Kohaku of his existence when the lioness throws all her ire his way.

"And you!" she snarls. "You, and your new ideas! Distracting this idiot every damn day, and letting that feather-brain mentalist run off leash!"

Senku blinks, and then gives a deep sigh.

"Okay, I'll bite," he says. "What's Gen done this time?"

Kohaku almost vibrates with rage.

"Gen is on a date. With RURI."

The glass beaker in Chrome's hand shatters.

"...What?" he says, slowly.

"You head me," Kohaku snaps at him. "Ruri and Gen. Together. On a date! The whole village is talking about it now!"

"...Huh," Senku says, looking genuinely surprised. "I didn't know she was his type. Maybe it was all that time making batteries..."

"If so, then you're partly responsible, and you need to help me fix this," Kohaku replies. Senku glances over at Chrome, who has only just registered the broken glass, and huffs.

"Last I checked, Gen and Ruri are old enough to decide how they want to spend their time" he warns, walking over to check Chrome's hands for cuts. "Just like Chrome can decide whether he wants to interfere or not, right?"

"Oh, um...right," Chrome mumbles. "Still...Gen? Really?"

"Really!"

He offers a weak smile.

"Well, I mean, it's just one date," he offers. "What's the harm in that?"

"He's got a point," Senku says, pulling out the first aid kit. "That idiot mentalist probably just asked and Ruri was too polite to say no."

Kohaku falters.

"Huh...I guess….that could be it. I mean, what could Ruri really see in him, right?"

* * *

Apparently, enough for a second date. And then a third. Nearly a week and a half after Kohaku had learned of the new pairing, Ruri's already starting to run out of room for all the fancy bouquets Gen brings her. Her hut is filled with the sweet scent of flowers, and Ruri seems oblivious to Kohaku's protests.

"Please, Kohaku, let it go," Ruri begs, as she starts buttoning up a cardigan fresh from Yuzuriha's department store. Her sister doesn't even seem to hear her.

"Gen's a born liar, Ruri! You can't trust anything he says."

"That's taking it a little far, don't you think?" Ruri snaps, and Kohaku scowls.

"Don't get me wrong, on a mission or armed with an order from Senku, he'll have our backs. I just don't trust him with _you_. What do you even see in him?"

"He has an interesting world view," Ruri explains. "He's smart in a different way from Senku, and I got to spend quite a lot of time with him while we made all those batteries. It's fun with him."

Kohaku's face drops, and she swings round to pout at her father, who has been desperately eyeing the door since she came in.

"Father, you can't support this."

The man just looks between his daughters helpless, and shrugs his shoulders.

"The Chief has no concerns, and Ruri is happy," he says. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Ugh, you're useless!" Kohaku wails while he flees, and grabs Ruri's shoulders.

"Ruri, you can so much better than Gen," she insists. Ruri however, starts scowling, and pushes her arms away.

"I can date whoever I want, and nobody in this village is going to tell me otherwise," she insists. "Last I checked, nobody else seems to be all that bothered."

"But...but Chrome!" Kohaku says, finally dragging it into the open. Ruri however, just sighs.

"Isn't interested," Ruri says, a little too bitterly, and Kohaku's eyes widen.

"What? Ruri, you know that's not-"

"Not what? True?" Ruri finishes for her. "Does it matter? If he has any feelings for me, he's doing everything in his power to hide it."

"It's...Chrome…he's just a little overwhelmed by everything," Kohaku insists. "First it was curing you, then we had the war, and now the ship is taking up everyone's time. Once that's done-"

"He'll jump straight on that ship and vanish for who knows how long," Ruri finishes for her, crossing her arms. "Exactly how long am I supposed to wait?"

Kohaku opens her mouth, and then closes it. Ruri nods in satisfaction.

"Kohaku, I spent most of my childhood waiting to die," Ruri explains. "Then I spent my teens preparing to bear a child to my future husband, who I had no say in, before my sickness took me. I've never had a say in anything, and I've spent my life waiting for things that I couldn't control. Now? I'm cured, and I'm free to marry whoever I want. I'm tired of _waiting_, Kohaku. I'm not going to sit here and wait for Chrome to decide that he likes me. Not when Senku's giving him plenty of distractions and excuses to put it off."

"It's just, he's really busy-"

"Gen does his fair share of the labour, but he still finds time for me," Ruri argues. "Taiju and Yuzuriha are working constantly, but they make a point to spend time with Senku every week. Nikki always flits between both kingdoms to make sure she keeps up with everybody. Ryuusui knows the current gossip of every woman in the village! Chrome could find time, but he doesn't."

As quick as it came, the anger fades into a rueful smile.

"You know why I said yes?" she asks. "Because Gen is kind. He's sweet, and smart, and when we talk, he never gives me anything less than his full attention. He's teaching me floriography, and telling me stories that weren't in the hundred tales, and I'm teaching him the history of the village and our stories. He never talks down to me, and he lets me set the pace, because I'm still new to dating. Why would I keep waiting for Chrome when I have someone willing to do all that for me right now?"

Kohaku doesn't have an answer to that. At least not one she can offer and still consider herself a decent sibling.

"Knock, knock," a voice calls, and Kohaku winces as Gen walks in, and Ruri's face lights up.

"Hello Gen,"

The mentalist smiles, and Kohaku looks at yet another bouquet. This one mostly white.

"Acacia, fern, and daisies," Gen says. "Not quite as elaborate as usual I'm afraid. I'm struggling to find new flowers, and my usual supplies seem to be vanishing. My apologies."

"You shouldn't apologise," Ruri insists. "It's so sweet of you to bring me one every time. They're so thoughtful."

"They're just flowers," Kohaku mutters. "It's not like they're a life saving drug or anything..."

Ruri turns sharply, glaring in her direction, and Kohaku averts her eyes as her sister takes Gen's arm again, and walks out the door.

* * *

"Are you seriously not bothered at all?"

"Why would I be bothered?" Chrome replies, idly looking through glass containers while Senku goes over something scribbled on parchment with Ryuusui over his shoulder. Unlike Senku, Ryuusui looks quite interested in the argument.

"I must say, I applaud your self restraint," he offers to Chrome. "To allow a precious gem such as your Ruri to seek out another man. I certainly couldn't do it."

"She's not 'my' Ruri!" Chrome snaps, and Ryuusui frowns.

"Really? The village seems to act like she is."

He pouts and pokes Senku.

"Senku! I was told she was unavailable. I could have given her my full charm if I'd known she was single."

"Which is probably why everyone told you that," Senku mutters. "Will you please focus on this? I'd rather not sink if it's all the same to you."

"She **is** unavailable, and you don't go near her," Kohaku warns Ryuusui. Chrome huffs as he pulls down a glass filled with clear liquid.

"You shouldn't be so overprotective, Kohaku," he says. "And I'm perfectly fine."

"That's carbonated soda, not hydrochloric acid," Senku says, without looking up from his plans. Chrome blushes as he looks at the glass, and puts it back.

"Dammit, you need to stop distracting me," Chrome mutters. "I-I don't have time to think about that. It's not like Ruri's going to be with Gen forever. They're just dating."

Kohaku almost freezes in place.

"...Chrome," she says, fire in her voice. "Please tell me the reason you're holding back is not because you think Ruri will do the work for you."

The scientist, quite tellingly, doesn't look up, and even Senku glances his way in disbelief.

"W-what?" he splutters, after several moments of heavy glare aimed at his head. "You guys – the people from the past all say it. Dating isn't permanent, it's just...something fun, right?"

"Well, technically it starts that way," Ryuusui replies. "It's rarely started with the expectation of permanence. That comes further down the line."

"There, see?" Chrome insists. "You said it yourself Kohaku, Ruri's just wanting to try new things. Why should I get in the way of that?"

Kohaku scowls, and turns to Senku and Ryuusui.

"Fine. How long does this dating thing last?"

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask," Senku replies, and Ryuusui chuckles, snapping his fingers.

"Traditionally, anywhere from one date to several years," he explains. "Though, after a few years, a woman does start to expect a ring."

"A ring?" Kohaku repeats. "Why a ring?"

"It's a prerequisite for marriage," Ryuusui continues, and both Chrome and Kohaku stiffen. "A man gets down on one knee, ring in hand, and asks for the woman's hand in marriage. If she accepts, they're engaged, and start planning the ceremony."

"For what it's worth, I think Ishigami Village have a much better system," Senku says. "A few words, bam, you're done. A lot less complicated."

"So, dating _can_ lead to marriage," Kohaku says, and Senku scoffs.

"I'm ten billion percent certain we've said that," he says. "Not all dates lead to marriage, but all marriages were generally preluded by dates."

Yes, well, Kohaku hadn't exactly been paying attention at the time.

Kohaku turns to Chrome triumphantly. But before he can do anything more than look uncomfortable at the news, their ears prick up at a high pitched call.

"Kohaku!"

Everyone looks up as Suika skids into the lab, grinning with delight.

"I followed like you asked," she says. "Gen and Ruri are having a picnic by the river."

Ryuusui whistles. "I never took Gen for the classic romantic. How charming. Though I guess now I know why he was paying Francois for baking this morning."

"He's been giving Ruri flowers every damn day," Senku replies. "That's not a heavy reach."

"Ruri really likes the flowers too," Suika says. "Gen says you can't just pick any old flower, or it's just lazy."

Kohaku almost looks betrayed.

"Suika, you're pro Gen and Ruri?" she asks. "You're helping him?"

The little girl pouts.

"He's been letting me help with his flowers, and I wanted to be useful" Suika explains. "Flowers are really cool! They all have secret meanings, and he can't always get them himself, so I help him out. In exchange, he's showing me how to make flower jewellery, look!"

She starts waving her wrist about, showing off the little daisy chain.

"We started with flower crowns, but this is a lot easier for me, you know?" she explains, tapping at the watermelon rind.

"It's a beautiful piece for a beautiful girl, Suika-chan," Ryuusui crows, leaning down to take a look. "Did Gen make one for Ruri too?"

Suika shakes her head.

"No, but he was working on something else this morning," she says. "It was a lot smaller, and made of all these tiny flowers, but it kind of looked like a ring."

They all freeze. Eventually, Senku looks up, finger digging into his ear.

"Huh, he was?"

"He _wouldn't,_" Kohaku hisses.

Ryuusui suddenly realises his jaw is on the floor, and quickly clamps it shut.

"Wow, I might actually be terrified at his efficiency,"

"Um...did I say something wrong?" Suika asks, sounding nervous, and Kohaku is immediately kneeling down.

"No, of course not," she insists. "We were just surprised, that's all. But I'm sure it wasn't a ring Gen was making."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Senku warns. "Gen's already proved he's pretty talented when it comes to his gifts. And Ruri likes the flowers. Why wouldn't he give her a ring?"

Kohaku double takes at that. Is it just her, or does Senku sound a little bitter?

She shakes it off, and glares at Chrome.

"Well if it was, you need to grow a pair, Chrome," Kohaku growls. "Because dammit, I do not want Asagiri-I-Want-A-Harem-Gen, as my brother in law!"

"Not to play devil's advocate, but isn't that Ruri's decision?" Ryuusui asks, then quickly slips behind Senku when he draws her attention.

"They did seem really happy together," Suika adds. "I think they're really good friends now."

Kohaku's face suddenly lights up.

"That's it!"

Chrome squawks as Kohaku grabs his collar and drags him out the door.

"Let's follow them!" she insists. "It's Gen, he can't possibly know Ruri as well as the two of us. There's no way the dates are as good as they're pretending. If we observe, you'll see how bad it is."

"This will not end well," Senku warns, but doesn't stop her from dragging Chrome out the lab.

"Show us the way Suika!" Kohaku says. "We need to see this for ourselves."

* * *

Suika leads them through the forest to a spot just a few metres from the river, and Kohaku and Chrome can make out the sound of quiet conversation. Kohaku immediately yanks Chrome down, and they peek out from behind a tree.

It's not the best spot – while she can see Gen and Ruri are sitting on a red and white cloth with their backs to them, and a little closer to each other than she'd like, their heads are hidden by the foliage. Gen is holding up a plate with a collection of soft looking baked goods she doesn't recognise. It's not the sort of thing Francois usually makes, but they look amazing, and from what she can hear, it's not difficult to tell her sister is smiling.

"ey're delicious," Ruri is saying.

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy them," Gen explains. "While they're no good for storage, the croissant a glorious item."

"Francois didn't mind making them?"

"Oh I paid them well," Gen assures her. "And I believe Ryuusui is a fan, so he'll be enjoying the rest of them himself. That was all the incentive our chef needed."

Ruri giggles.

"I'm still sometimes amazed at how much I don't know," she says, sounding a little melancholy. "As the Priestess, it was my duty to carry on The Hundred Tales, the stories that kept us alive, our history. But ever since Senku arrived, I keep being astonished every day. How much we lost. Even just the food..."

"You don't give yourselves enough credit, Ruri-chan," Gen replies. "Senku couldn't have gotten anywhere near as far as he did without your village. Your stories kept your people alive."

From the bushes, their stalkers frown.

"Huh," Kohaku says. "This is...tamer than I was expecting."

"Yeah, I kind of thought Gen would be some super baaad flirt," Chrome whispers. "Like, he'd start spewing poetry or something."

They both quickly hush when they realise Ruri is leaning in.

"I used to think that was enough," she says. "We suffered so much, just being alive was a blessing. But now..."

"Mm?"

"You, and Senku, and everyone, they speak of all these amazing things," Ruri continues. "Miracles you took for granted, things we haven't even been able to dream of, coming into being. I want more than just life, I want to enjoy it too."

"I cannot argue with that logic," Gen replies. "Life is short."

"I want to try everything," Ruri admits. "My duty will always be to Ishigami village, but I want to enjoy all the things humanity lost. I want to smile every day, trying new things and deciding if they're something I want or not."

"Well, in that case..." Gen says. "There is something I wanted to try..."

He moves in, and Kohaku tenses as Gen lifts a hand up towards her cheek. Ruri freezes for a brief moment, and then starts to lean in. A second later, her arms are reaching up for Gen's shoulders.

They can't quite see the kiss, but the angle makes it clear just what they're doing. Kohaku almost feels embarrassed to be watching. And Chrome...

Chrome stands up and storms off. Kohaku glances helplessly between the two in the clearing, and the fleeing scientist, before getting up to follow him.

* * *

"What did you do?" Senku immediately asks when Kohaku follows Chrome into the lab. Ryuusui is by his side yet again, but Chrome is just moving things around on the shelf, apparently trying to keep himself busy and not in the conversation. "I think you broke my lab partner!"

Kohaku looks away.

"Well, I don't get it, but Gen and Ruri apparently like each other more than I expected," she admits.

Senku frowns, and looks down at his project.

"Well, guess that's that."

"That's that? Didn't you want to help them get together," Kohaku asks.

"I rigged a Grand Bout for him, what more do you want from me?" Senku snaps, scribbling on paper.

"Rigged a what?" Ryuusui asks.

"I'm still right here, you know?" Chrome growls. Senku ignores both of them.

"Besides, if they're both happy, we ten billion percent shouldn't interfere."

Kohaku's face falls.

"I thought you were on our side?"

"I was, but if both Chrome and Gen keep this up, I might have to abandon ship," Senku mutters. "Why am I not surprised the Mentalist is a decent boyfriend?"

"Senku," Ryuusui warns, and the teen winces as he realises he's clenched the paper in his hand tight enough to crumple it. He stares at it for a moment in confusion, before shaking it off and rolling the paper out in an attempt to salvage it. Ryuusui on the other hand, is looking at Senku as if he's just found a missing puzzle piece – grinning with dangerous intent.

"This is hell," Kohaku moans, ignoring the two. "It's **Gen**. This should be awful, but Ruri's so happy, and he's always treating her with respect. She was clearly enjoying herself! I don't want to approve, but I feel like an ass because she's having such a great time! And it's not like this idiot cares."

That's apparently the final straw from Chrome, because he slams his hands down on the glass table.

"Will you just drop it!" he screams, and all there of them flinch back.

"...Chrome?" Kohaku asks. The teen shakes his head.

"What do you want me to say, Kohaku?" Chrome snaps. "Ruri- I knew I never had a chance. She was the Priestess, she would marry the winner of the grand bout. If I could save her life that was enough! I never let myself think that I might actually-"

He stops, and curls in on himself.

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I should," he says, more to himself than them. "She deserves better than me. If Gen can make happy, then what gives me a right to interfere?"

The room is silent, the three other inhabitants looking over at Chrome in shock and sympathy.

"Chrome, it's not-" Kohaku starts, only to flinch as someone yells from outside.

"Oi! Chrome!" someone – probably Magama - screams. "Get out here!"

Chrome's body drops, as if he's sighing with his whole body, before his fists clench and he stands up, heading to the door. Kohaku quickly follows after him, only to have Nikki meets them at the entrance, looking riled.

"Congratulations, Gen finally pissed off a mob," she says, staring over at Senku. The scientist raises an eyebrow, and with a glance over at Ryuusui, the two follow Chrome and Kohaku outside, where a group, consisting of the younger men of the village and several of the de-petrified are waiting. Yo and Magma are at the front, looking angry.

"Chrome, you need to break Ruri and Gen up NOW!" Magma growls, pointing a meaty fist his way. The group all nod, and Chrome's jaw drops.

"Wait-what?" he yelps.

"Wait, you all think Gen is bad for Ruri?" Kohaku asks, and Nikki scoffs.

"Nope. These idiots are riled up for a completely different reason."

"Who cares about the Priestess?" one of the village men moans. "I'm talking about our reps!"

"He's bringing her a bouquet to every date!" Yo moans. "EVERY date! How am I supposed to get a girl when they automatically expect that?"

All the men nod, and the complaints keep coming.

"Gen's the devil!"

"No man is supposed to be that affectionate!"

"I can't even find half those flowers! He's doing it on purpose to make us look bad!"

"God you're all horrible people," Nikki mutters. "You want to break them up because Gen's too _good_ a boyfriend?

"Exactly," Yo insists. "He's raising the bar way too high."

"I hate to agree with this monkey, but he's right," Magma snaps. "The three sisters keep asking when _we're_ going to bring em flowers. Like I have time for that!"

"Our only option is to break them up," Yo insists. "Sabotage the dates, get Chrome to interfere. Ruri will totally drop that stupid magician for you, and we all know it. He's totally her plan B. This can't be allowed to continue."

From the doorway, Ryuusui scoffs, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Such laziness. Don't you know that Gen is treating a woman exactly as she should be?"

"You stay out of this, you're rich!" Yo snaps. "Normal men law doesn't apply to you."

"Way we figure it, first thing we need to do is destroy his supplies," Magma explains. "You know all the places a twig like him would find plants, so tell us where we can go, and we'll rip out all the fancy flowers."

"I'm sorry, your plan to stop Gen making gifts for Ruri is to pull up every pretty flower in the forest?" Senku asks, almost looking ashamed for his gender.

"Course not!" Yo exclaims. "Just, you know, the really fancy ones. Come on, Chrome, buddy ol' pal. What do you say?"

The crowd is grinning at him, and Chrome sags, before he turns and walks for his head.

"I'm leaving, Senku," he calls back to the lab, and Yo throws his hands in the air and whoops.

"Atta boy! Now, where do we-"

"No, you're on your own. I'm getting out of this village and going exploring," Chrome snaps, storming out the door and heading for his hut to grab his gear. "I'll be back tomorrow, Senku."

"What on Earth are you looking for?" Senku calls, walking a few steps out to keep an eye on him. "We have enough supplies."

At the foot of the ladder, Chrome pauses, and shrugs.

"I guess I'll know it when I see it," he says, and scurries up the ladder. When he appears again with his torch and basket, he ignores the glares and vanishes into the forest.

"Fine, if he doesn't mind Gen being a girl-stealer, let him lose her," Yo snaps. "Fellas, let's start Operation Weedkiller!"

* * *

That morning, when the woman of Ishigami Village woke up, they each found a giant bouquet of flowers by their door. Even the de-petrified had a few, and while the collections were messy and hastily arranged, the woman of Ishigami were so unused to the gifts, all of them were walking around and showing off their prizes with smiles on their faces.

When Kohaku found hers outside her door, she'd grabbed it, and gone straight to Magma, who was laughing with his flunkies down in the centre of the village – Yo and his own group celebrating just a few metres away. She happily used the flowers to whack Magma over the head, before dumping them in his lap.

"I thought you were just going to rip out the flowers?" she mocks.

"Dammit, what moron gave you one?" Magma snarls. Kohaku just glares at him, and Mantle breaks.

"It was Suika's idea!" he says with a laugh, and Kohaku jerks back.

"What-Suika?"

Magma rolls his eyes, but the snarl is quickly turning into the smirk.

"Yeah, the kid caught us midway through the destruction," Magma admits. "Thought she'd spill the beans, but said if we were picking the flowers anyway, we could make Ruri jealous and think Gen was flirting with everyone else. Not a bad plan."

"Spent all night making sure every girl in town got one!" Yo yells from his corner, and his friends cheer.

Kohaku fights the smile coming onto her face. In theory, it does sound like a good idea – except none of the men had the slightest clue how to put flowers together, and it shows. They're beautiful, but very messy. Not a single woman in the village would believe for a second that Gen had put any of those bundles together, least of all Ruri.

No, all Suika had really done was talk the male population of Ishigami Village into giving every woman flowers. Like they wanted.

Kohaku has a sinking suspicion Ruri isn't the only female in Ishigami village whose spending a little too much time with Gen these days...

"I'm surprised you were even willing to help out, Magma," Kohaku offers, instead of her thoughts. "Last time you messed with Gen, you ended up getting set on fire."

"Hey, I took precautions," Magma snaps, pointing over at a laughing Yo. "It was all his idea. He can take the heat this time."

"And looks like he'll be taking it right about now," someone calls out, as Gen walks over the bridge and into the village, hands noticeable empty. Magma starts grinning.

"Hey, sorcerer! Running a little late today, huh?"

His taunt catches the attention of everyone in the vicinity, and Gen slows as he reaches him and Kohaku. Oddly enough, he looks perfectly at ease despite his lack of gift.

"Good morning Magma," he says with saccharine cheer. "You all seem to be in a good mood."

Magma's smirk starts to falter, because Gen cannot be missing the number of woman running around with flowers, and he's well aware that Gen is not an idiot.

However, the same cannot be said for Yo, who has walked up and clapped Magma on the back, half leaning on the man as he grins over at the mentalist.

"Hey Asagiri, decided to flirt with all the girls in the village huh? Gonna get that harem one way or another, right?"

He bursts into laughter again, and Magma rolls his eyes before immediately elbowing the smaller man, all but throwing him to the ground with the force. Gen however, looks at them with a look of innocent confusion. The one Kohaku knows from experience is about as reliable as thin ice.

"Whatever do you mean, Yo?" he says with his bubbly charm. "I haven't been in the village since yesterday afternoon. I was helping Kaseki with his work."

Yo's smile drops as Gen keeps talking.

"Then, this morning, I couldn't find a single flower," he says dramatically. "I guess that the admirer's of the Ishigami's maidens finally decided to step up. Ryuusui perhaps?"

All the men look completely befuddled, and when Gen catches Kohaku's eye, he grins and winks. She smiles despite herself, and decides she'll give Suika a pat on the back later.

"Gen?"

The mentalist turns, face blossoming into a wide smile as Ruri crosses through the village and walks towards them, face curious.

"My dear Ruri-chan!" he greets, crossing the distance to meet her. "I am so sorry I left you waiting."

She smiles, clasping her hands as Gen quickly grabs them.

"I'm afraid tragedy has fallen upon my usual supplies, and I couldn't bring you flowers this morning."

Still on the ground, Yo starts snickering, and Magma quickly steps back. Kohaku is less than impressed that he's not so subtly inching his way behind her.

"That's okay, Gen," Ruri says, giving a smile that has half the men in the area blushing. "You don't have to give me anything."

"No, no, no!" Gen insists. "A lady such as you deserves the best. This is our tenth day anniversary, I can't let that go unacknowledged! And if I can't get you flowers, I'll just have to use a bit of modern sorcery for you."

'_Gods, has it really only been ten days?'_ Kohaku thinks to herself. It certainly feels like longer.

Gen releases Ruri's hands, and clasps his own together. Magma – who has gone frightfully pale at the word sorcery – grabs Mantle by the collar and bolts behind a building, making a point to step on Yo along the way to keep him down.

Gen ignores them both, and claps his hands. There's a sudden rush of nightshade petals blocking everyone's view for a brief moment…

And a large bouquet of flowers appears in Gen's hands.

Ruri gasps, and everyone's jaws drop.

"What!"

"How?"

"That's impossible! There's nothing left for you to-wait!"

Kohaku leans in, impressed despite herself. There's no scent to these flowers, and the shapes.

She gasps.

"Are they...made of paper?" she asks. Gen grins.

"Origami," he explains. The art of making items from paper. A beautiful, delicate and unique creation, don't you think?"

"Gen, they're amazing," Ruri says, cheeks slightly flushed, taking the bouquet from him and rubbing a finger along the edge of a false petal. "I didn't know you could use paper like this, they could last forever. Could you show me how to do it?"

"Certainly, Ruri-chan," Gen says. "How about we have a more intimate date and stay in today? There's a question I would like you to consider."

Gen holds out his hand, and the two of them walk back towards the Priestess hut, side by side. All around them, people are talking about the flowers in Ruri's hands. How special, how time consuming – what a truly devoted sight.

Kohaku can't even deny it herself. Unlike some people...

When she turns, it's to a horrified Magma walking back into view, and a Yo missing his eyepatch again as he staggers to his feet. The ex-cop looks ready to burst, and throws his hands into the air.

"Are you KIDDING ME?"

* * *

"Origami flowers, huh?" Senku says, taking in the bundle on the table in the lab. Why Gen had felt the need to leave his failed attempts in here, he didn't know. But he'll admit, they do look pretty – Suika and the other kids will probably be begging the Mentalist for lessons when they see them. Maybe they can sell the pieces. If Gen knows how to make a boat, he certainly knows they'll be able to sell _one_.

"Oh, now he's just rubbing it in," Kohaku says, following Senku through the door with Suika at her back. "Please tell me Chrome isn't back yet."

"Not as far as I know," Senku says, picking up one of the flowers and scanning them. "Didn't know Gen could do this though, it's actually rather elegant."

Kohaku hates that she's nodding, but Senku has a point.

"They really do look like flowers," she says, picking up a stalk. "Just like the yellow ones we see in Spring."

"Daffodils," Senku explains. "Though there's this one in red too."

"Oh, that's a camellia, I think," Suika explains, as Senku picks up the red paper. "Gen says they can mean admiration or good luck."

Senku looks over.

"Oh, you helped him with these?" he asks, and Suika nods.

"Huh, some of these look different," Kohaku notes, picking up the daffodils. "Did he try a few designs?"

"Nope. They're meant to be different flowers," Suika says with glee. "Some of them are daffodils, and some are jonquil. I can show you how to make them, if you want?"

Kohaku gives her a weak smile. "Maybe later Suika. For now, why don't you go show the other kids in the village?"

Senku obediently hands her one of the yellow flowers, and Suika eagerly runs outside to show off her prize. Kohaku waits a few moments to be certain the girl is out of hearing range, before turning to Senku with a frown.

"From what I heard in the village, tomorrow, Gen's going to ask if Ruri's willing to be his girlfriend officially," Kohaku says. "I thought she already was."

"Yeah, guess they really were just casual dating," Senku says. "A few dates, make sure you get along enough to make the effort to be together for good. If you don't work out, no hard feelings if you don't keep seeing each other."

"How do you know that, Mr. Relationships are a waste of time?"

Senku rolls his eyes. "Yuzuriha dated an upper classman for two weeks. Three dates and they broke it off as incompatible. Though the way Taiju went on you'd have thought they'd gotten hitched in Vegas. Probably a good thing he's been over in the Kingdom of Might while this all went down or he'd be torn between throwing Chrome at Ruri or defending Gen's right to date her."

"What about the ring?"

Senku shrugs. "That we still haven't seen? It's ten billion percent likely he was trying to make a promise ring, not an engagement one. I'm sure you can figure out the meaning of that one."

Kohaku nods.

"Well, given that Chrome can't even be bothered to be here, I'm not going to fight it any more," she says, and picks up the paper flowers. "At least she's got someone that cares about her."

She glances up at the shelves, before selecting a tall, thin glass, and setting the flowers inside it.

"Here," she says, handing him the glass. "Go hide them in your hut or something."

With that, she walks out the door, and Senku looks down at the newly assigned vase, before huffing and shoving it in a corner. He'll take it with him when he leaves.

...Strange though, he can't help but think. He'd seen Ruri's origami bouquet, and there wasn't a single daffodil or jonquil in it. They certainly look fine to him, so why had he gone to the bother of making flowers that didn't make the cut?

"Hey, Senku, are you in there?"

At the sound of Chrome's voice, Senku winces and pushes the vase even further our of sight, before looking up as the other scientist enters. He's dirty, and scuffed, and holding something tight in his hands.

"I know we're pretty swamped right now," Chrome says. "But do you think we can take a detour and make something else?"

He holds up his hand, revealing the contents, and Senku frowns.

"Oi, we're pretty busy right now, Chrome," Senku warns. "What exactly is so important that we have to drop-"

He stops when Chrome's hand opens fully, taking in the prizes held within, and smirks at this friend.

"Little late for that, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Chrome says. "But Kohaku's right, I have to try."

Senku grins, and yells over the clearing.

"Hey, Kaseki! We've got a little project for you!"

* * *

That evening, Gen is walking out of the village, carrying a small wrapped box, when Suika runs up to him.

"Gen, Gen, is it true?" Suika asks, standing in front and forcing him to stop. "Are you going to ask Ruri to be your girlfriend for good?"

"I see news travels fast," Gen says, smiling as he lifts the box in his hand. "I'm meeting her in the field just outside the treeline. If so, I have this to give her."

"Can I see?" Suika asks, and Gen hands over the box.

"Do be careful with it," Gen warns, as the girl holds the box tenderly with two hands. She carefully opens the top to look inside, then slams it shut.

"It's pretty," she says, then smiles.

"Sorry!"

Gen squawks as she suddenly turns tail and runs into the forest, taking his prize with her.

"Suika!" he yells, bolting after her. "Give that back."

As the two vanish, heading into the opposite direction of the field, Kohaku sighs in relief from her hiding position. She really hadn't been certain the young girl would pull it off.

"It's up to you now, Chrome," she says to herself. "You'd better not screw this up."

* * *

Ruri is singing to herself as she heads for the meadow, the melody of Lillian echoing through the trees. She can make out a figure waiting in the clearing, and she hesitates for a moment, before walking out to meet them. Despite Gen's thoroughly planned outings, he's never taken her here before. To be honest, she's grateful, it's a place she used to come a lot with-

"Chrome?"

She stops a few steps into the grass, eyes widening as she realises the figure is not the mentalist she was expecting, but a brown hair scientist with his back to her. He tenses for a moment, before straightening and turning round.

"Ruri..." he starts, and hesitates.

"Where's Gen?" Ruri asks, and he flinches.

"Um...I kind of got Suika to distract him for a bit," he admits. "I...this..."

He stops and droops, hands running through his head.

"I...dammit this was so much clearer in my head, I...I'm sorry."

Ruri blinks.

"Sorry?"

Chrome gulps and nods.

"Yes. I'm an idiot, and a coward, and really, really dense sometimes," he starts. "Gen has been good to you, and I know this is way too late and I'm an actual ass for throwing this on you now, but this might be my last chance."

"Chrome, I-" Ruri says, only for Chrome to shake his head.

"Please, let me get this out," he begs. "Ruri, I-I..."

He's almost choking on the words, but he closes his eyes, clenches his fists, and yells up at the sky.

"I LOVE YOU RURI!" he screams.

Ruri gasps, hands leaping to her mouth as Chrome pales, dropping his head back down to stare at her.

"I...I love you," he says, looking genuinely astonished he'd managed to say the words.

"Chrome, you...why..." Ruri splutters. Chrome just keeps staring at her.

"Because you're amazing," he says with complete honesty. "You're the kindest person I know. When it comes to retaining knowledge and bringing it to life, you make the hundred tales your own, I could listen to you forever. And I love how strong you are, how you kept on going no matter how sick you were, never letting anyone see how bad it was. I…love everything about you."

His expression falls, and he looks down in shame.

"I got so enamoured by Senku and science and all the amazing things humanity lost that I didn't realise I was ignoring the most amazing part of Ishigami Village. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and I did just that, making you keep waiting."

He hesitates for a second, and then walks towards her.

"Senku, he told me that in his time, that when a man loves a woman, and wants to be with them forever, he gives her a ring," he continues, stopping just a few feet from her, pulling something from his pocket and dropping to one knee.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he finishes.

Ruri's hands rise to her mouth as she takes in the item in his hand.

"Is that, a lapis lazuli?" she asks, staring at the polished stone, held on a silver ring. Chrome nods.

"On a chrome band," he explains. "The lazuli takes centre stage, and the chrome supports. I can't promise I'll always be by your side – in the end, I'm going to sail with Senku and Ryuusui to find the source of the petrification, but this ring is my promise to you. A promise that I'll be by your side until that day, and that I'll come back to you."

His eyes fall to the ring.

"If it's too late," he continues. "If you've moved on and want to be with Gen, I'll understand. This is unbelievably unfair to you, and I know it, but still, I-"

He doesn't get to continue, because Ruri is throwing herself forward, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes!" Ruri yells. "It's always been you Chrome! Of course I'll say yes."

Chrome choke down a sob, his arms wrapping to encase her, and they both laugh, holding each other tight. He closes his eyes when he has her in his arms, but after a few moments, he feels someone watching him, and they snap open-

\- To see Gen standing on the edge of the clearing, watching the two.

Chrome freezes, shame flushing through his system. But before he can do anything about it, Gen smiles. A genuine one, rather than his calculating grin, before he wanders back into the forest.

"Chrome?"

The scientist jerks back to reality, and releases Ruri from his grip. The priestess then takes Chrome's hand, lifting up the ring, and staring at it with joy. She quickly slips it on, and gasps.

"It's a perfect fit."

"Yeah, Senku helped me with the sizing," Chrome admits. Ruri smiles.

"I'll be sure to thank him," she says, and Chrome blushes as she turns her full attention on him. She leans in, and Chrome pales, before swallowing and following suit.

The kiss is awkward, and messy, and utterly not the romantic moment either would have fantasised. Ruri even giggles when they break apart.

And Chrome wouldn't have changed a moment of it.

* * *

When they return to the village, Kohaku and a good chunk of the villagers have set up a small celebration beneath Ruri's hut, and Chrome and Ruri are all but shuffled into the seats of honour below the steps. Some are desperate for details, like Kohaku and Suika, others are just there to congratulate – Francois and Ryuusui – and others look like they'd rather be anywhere else – Senku. If not for the fact that Yuzuriha is at his side blocking his exit, he'd probably have vanished some time ago.

Suddenly the conversation dims, and Chrome pales as he notices Gen walking up to the table, his face unreadable. Just about everyone at the table immediately starts drinking or averting their eyes. Even Senku looks slightly uncomfortable.

"So," Gen starts. "Chrome finally confessed his true feelings?"

Chrome flinches, but tightens his grip on Ruri's waist as he nods.

Gen nods back, then glances over at Ruri.

"Well?"

Chrome tenses, hoping he isn't about to insult her, but Ruri just giggles.

"Ten days, as promised," she says, and from...somewhere, pulls out a wad of dragos. "You win."

Gen's impassive face bursts into a satisfied grins, happily palming the money and slipping it into his coat. "Pleasure doing business with you, Ruri-chan."

"I admit it, you do good work," Ruri giggles.

"...Wait, what?" Chrome asks, voicing the confusion surrounding the table. To his surprise, Senku starts snickering, having connected the dots first.

"Oh, figured it out, Senku-chan?" Gen chimes, moving along to settle down by the scientist's side. The snickering turns into full blown laughter, and the punchline hits Kohaku like lightning.

"Oh my god...YOU TWO WERE FAKING IT?" She howls in shock, lunging up and slamming her hands on the table. The entire crowd goes silent, staring at the table.

Both of them turn to each other, grin, and burst into laughter. Chrome looks like his soul is about to leave his body.

"Huh...but...what?"

Gen is the first to recover, and smiles as Ruri pats her boyfriend on the back.

"Allow me to explain," he says. "It all started when our dear Senku-chan had Ruri and I working together..."

* * *

_One winter ago…_

"Manganese rice balls!"

"Coal in the middle!"

"Look at that, a zinc-carbon battery"

"A zinc-carbon battery!"

"Tons of manganese!"

Ruri continues to hum her half of the song as Gen thuds one more battery into the pile.

"How many is that, now?" he huffs.

Ruri glances to the side, and gives a nervous smile.

"Maybe...600, or so?"

Gen sags to the ground, hands running through his hair.

"Mercy, Senku-chan" he moans. "I'm going to have arthritis by the time I'm 25 at this rate. We need a break"

He sits up, and immediately leans backwards, looking up at the roof for divine wisdom, before turning over to Ruri. His eyes flit up and down her frame, and he smiles.

"So, how are you enjoying your newfound health, Ruri-chan?"

The Priestess chuckles, looking down at her finished battery before placing it to the side, and looking upwards.

"It's am amazing blessing," she says. "One I never thought I'd get. I'm very grateful."

Gen grins. "And since your marriage lasted as long as a tabloid romance, can I take it your own social life has blossomed?"

Ruri blushes, and the Mentalist chuckles.

"Oh come now, I so rarely get to hear any juicy gossip in this stone world. Allow me to live vicariously through you."

"It's not that," Ruri replies. "To be honest, not a lot has really changed in that regard."

Gen frowns.

"Chrome still hasn't confessed?" he asks. "I would have thought after Senku's divorce, he would have come for you."

Ruri gives a sad smile. "To be honest, so did I. But then, Hyoga attacked just as I got better, and he needs to be focused on helping Senku right now. I'm the Priestess of Ishigami Village, I can't be upset when a villager is working to keep us safe. Especially not when they're the right hand of the chief."

"That's hardly an excuse," Gen replies. "Even Senku isn't making us work through the night. He could find an hour or two for you here and there."

He starts grinning.

"Actually, if you want to try and help things along, I'd be happy to help," he says. "I'm very good at getting people to react."

Ruri chuckles, but her eyes catch sight of the manganese, and her smile dims.

"No...not right now," she says. "Saving the village, getting the cellphone completed, and defeating Tsukasa must take priority."

She glances over, and matches his smirk..

"But...if he's still not confessed _after_ all that..."

Gen chuckles.

"And people think you're so innocent Ruri-chan," he says. "But I promise you, just say the word, and I'll do what I do best..."

* * *

"Wait...you were planning this since then?" Chrome splutters, and Gen sighs.

"Chrome, you had a beautiful, intelligent, talented woman that was head over heels for you, and doing _nothing_ about it," Gen mocks. "It was my _duty_ as your fellow man to step in. Poor Ruri was at her wits end."

"I really was," Ruri says, wrapping her arms around Chrome's shoulders. "Enough to take up his offer."

* * *

_Ten days earlier…_

Gen was enjoying a brief moment of respite, flicking through his deck to make sure none of the cards were too badly marked, when Ruri burst through his door. He sits up as she walks to his bed, grabs the blanket, and starts screaming into it. Gen merely leaves her to it, and cocks his head when she finally stops.

"Chrome?" he asks, and Ruri sags, sitting down next to him.

"I had the phone. He was right there, and then we hear that? Chrome's never going to stop until he has an answer, no more than Senku is. Today, I asked him if he'd go to the meadow with me, and he barely even registered I was there! I'm going to be a spinster for life!"

She drops the blanket, and looks over at the Mentalist.

"Last year, you told me you could help," she says. "I'm suddenly a lot more interested. What's the plan?"

Gen grins. He's been planning this for months.

"It's actually quite simple," he says. "You, are going to start dating."

"Dating?" Ruri repeats. "But I can't even pry Chrome out of the lab for a conversation."

"Ah, but you're not going to be dating_ Chrome_," Gen explains.

"Then...who?" Ruri says, and Gen's face turns evil.

"Me, of course."

Ruri blinks, and gives a nervous smile.

"Gen, I'm very flattered, but-"

"-But you're not interested, yes, yes, we both know that," Gen interrupts. "But nobody else does. And since most of this village is on Team Chrome, they'll suddenly have a lot of incentive to get our rookie Scientist to do something about it. A few dates, the right moments 'accidentally' caught by your charming-yet-utterly-terrifying sister, and Chrome will be all yours."

Ruri frowns. "You're sure this will work?"

"Ruri, I give you my word," Gen insists. "In ten days, Chrome will be on his knees _begging_ you to be his one and only. I'll even bet money on it, say...500 dragos?"

The priestess laughs, but Gen sticks his hand out. She stares at it for a moment, and then looks up.

"Sure," she says, shaking his hand with her own. "What have I got to lose. Deal, Gen."

Gen chuckles.

"Excellent. Now, you need to do exactly what I say..."

* * *

"Right moments?" Kohaku questions, face pale. "You...you set me up?"

"Of course, Kohaku-chan," Gen soothes. "Your desperate attempts to sabotage us were just what we needed to escalate things. Why, without your frantic warnings, Chrome might have gone weeks wedged in the lab before realising anything was wrong."

"I KNEW IT!" Yo howls from his own table. "There was no way any guy is that perfect a boyfriend. Told you there was a catch!"

That seems to break the ice of the crowd, and everyone starts laughing, conversation picking up as the small group reel from the newest revelation.

"But...we saw you kissing!" Kohaku splutters, still processing what she's heard. "Even Ruri wouldn't go that far to-"

"Oh, you mean when Suika brought you to that perfectly located tree so you could see us but not our faces?" Gen replies. Kohaku gapes like a fish, and stares at Suika in utter betrayal.

"Suika..."

The girl is blushing under her watermelon, and Senku bursts into another wave of laughter, actually dislodging from his seat and falling to the ground. Yuzuriha rather looks like she wants to join him.

"Even the greatest magician needs an assistant, and I _knew_ you'd go to Suika," Gen explains with glee, and Suika's hands start twisting together.

"I wanted to help Ruri," Suika explained, sounding nervous. "Gen told me it would get Chrome to confess, and he was right!"

"Yes I was," Gen says, lifting up a hand, and Suika lights up, leaning over the table to complete the high five with a giggle.

"Oh my God," Chrome whimpers, dropping his head into his hands. "I...I used Suika to distract you!"

"And Magma and Yo listened to Suika's plans for disposing flowers," Gen adds. "What can I say, Suika is this village's go to when you need something done. You can't blame me for following a pattern. She's quite the little manipulator – I could have quite the protege in a few years."

Chrome groans, and Ruri pats his shoulders.

"Gen set things up so we knew exactly when you arrived," she explains. "He only kissed me on the cheek, but from that angle-"

"Yeah, I get it," Chrome whimpers. "If we'd stuck around, maybe we would have noticed. God, I'm an actual idiot."

Ruri smiles, and pulls his head back up.

"Maybe," she admits. "But you're my idiot now."

"No take backs!" Gen warns, as Senku finally recovers, and struggles back into his seat.

"Best. Trick. Ever," he announces, grabbing Gen's closest shoulder and patting it in admiration. "Great job, mentalist."

Gen beams under the praise, and Kohaku gives a hysterical laugh.

"You know what? He's right, good job Gen," she says. "You pulled off a miracle. Now if you will all excuse me, I'm doing go scream in the forest for a moment, and then forget the last ten days ever happened."

"We'll leave you a drink," Ruri calls as she leaves.

* * *

Later that night, when the celebrations are dying down, Senku finds himself walking back to his hut with Gen in tow.

"You, Mentalist, are a terrifying human being sometimes," he says. Gen just cocks his head and smirks.

"From you, I take that as a compliment, Senku-chan," he replies. Senku grins.

"Seriously though, that_ was_ impressive," he says. "It's one thing to trick Magma for a minute. You had the entire village believing a lie for ten days. Even with Suika helping you out, the odds of things going the way you wanted had to be low."

Gen chuckles.

"Not as low as you'd think, Senku-chan," he says. "I know how people react. I especially know how people I know _well_, will react. Even if things hadn't gone as well as they did, the worst case scenario was in fact, a lot less likely than a positive outcome."

Senku raises an eyebrow.

"And if it _hadn't_ worked?"

Gen pauses, and smiles.

"Then we'd have manufactured an amicable break up. If nothing else, Ruri would still have had a good time, and would be set in the knowledge that Chrome was never going to make a move, and allowed herself to move on. Assuming she didn't fall for me, of course. I certainly wasn't complaining about spending time with her."

Senku scoffs. "Arrogant mentalist."

Gen pouts. "Shame on you Senku-chan. I'll have you know I'm very loveable."

"Uh huh," Senku mutters, and Gen gives a melancholy hum.

"Even if was an act, it _was_ nice to date again," Gen muses. "I forgot how much I enjoyed spoiling someone. Just little things here and there, to remind someone of how important they are to you."

He glances over again, and Senku frowns at the soft smile on his face.

"Speaking of, what did you think of the flowers?" he asks. Senku rolls his eyes.

"You picked a pretty stupid place to leave your first attempts, Gen. Don't use my lab for your tricks."

Gen sighs, shoulders dropping, and Senku almost feels guilty.

"They were pretty impressive though," he offers, almost subconsciously. "The designs looked complex. I used to do a little, when I was fascinated by the math, but I never did a whole bouquet."

Gen grins again.

"I did think you would prefer them to traditional flowers, if just for the technique involved," he says. "They do take time, but all things worth effort do."

"You should try selling them," Senku says. "Considering how frustrated a bunch of people were over your gifts, we could probably get good dragos for fake flowers. Or even any origami."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gen says, a malicious smile creeping onto his face. Senku grins, then pauses when an earlier thought crosses his mind.

"By the way, why did you leave those ones in the lab?" he asks. "Even if they were practice flowers, they looked fine to me."

Gen eyes flit over, and the smile drops into something more natural as he sighs.

"What can I say, they just didn't feel right for Ruri," Gen explains. "But I thought they'd look good in the lab. Plus give Chrome an extra kick, if he wasn't quite there yet."

Senku grins at that.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to go so far for them," he says, as they start crossing the bridge. "Our shallow mentalist has quite the heart hidden behind that ego."

Gen huffs. "Really now, is it that surprising? Ruri and I spent so much time together making those horrendous batteries. If we hadn't become friends we would probably have killed each other. And Chrome intentional obliviousness had stopped being cute months ago. I wanted to help her out."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Senku teases again, and Gen merely smiles.

"More like sympathy," he corrects.

"Huh?"

"I know the pain of waiting, Senku-chan," Gen explains, stopping as they finish crossing the village bridge. "In that regard, the two of us have more in common than you might think."

Senku looks a little confused, but shrugs it off.

"I'll take your word for it," he says. "Good night, Gen."

Gen gives a light wave in reply as Senku walks towards his observatory. Once he's a safe distance gone, the mentalist's smile turns rueful, watching Senku walk away.

"Ruri and I both understand that sometimes, you have to wait," he says to himself "Because some people, are just worth waiting for."

Senku doesn't hear him. Gen hadn't wanted him to. The scientist is far nowhere near far enough along in his mission to let himself understand the words. Tragically for all involved, in this field, Senku is woefully uneducated.

The mentalist instead, wanders to his own hut slowly, only to pause when he sees a figure standing outside of it.

"Yuzuriha?"

The girl turns and smiles at Gen.

"Evening, Gen," she says.

The Mentalist frowns.

"Can I help you?"

She starts to look embarrassed.

"Well, I have a problem," she admits. "The kind that I think you can help with."

It might be late, but Gen isn't so tired he can't connect the dots.

"A problem named Taiju, perhaps?" he asks, and Yuzuriha blushes.

"Taiju has been in the Kingdom of Might working the fields the last two weeks," she says. "So, he doesn't know about any of this. And if we can keep it that way…I need someone to help me move things along a bit."

She straightens and huffs.

"He wants to confess, Gen," she says. "He just needs enough of a reason to risk it. We can even get Senku in on it. He's as frustrated as I am at this point."

Slowly, Gen smiles, and gestures for the girl to enter his hut.

"Please, step into my office," he says. "Let's talk rates."

* * *

_You can blame Discord for making me ship Gen/Ruri...but in the end I like Chrome/Ruri so much that I decided to put another spin on it - and shove a little pre-Sengen in there because it is literally too easy not to._


End file.
